


Drinks after cricket

by AmandaBecker



Series: What if? [8]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Mr. Crow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: What if.... there was a small celebration after the cricket win?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: What if? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544161
Comments: 41
Kudos: 123





	1. The man of the game

**Author's Note:**

> another one, hope you enjoy!

After the cricket match was won, the crew wanted to take a drink to celebrate the win. Mr. Crow said that they have to invite Miss Heywood, too.  
„Oh yes, Miss Heywood you have to acompany us!“ Mr. Arthur Parker screamed.  
„Oh,“ Charlotte was taken aback by the invitation, but she knew she can’t join them „thank you, but I have to decline.“  
„You want to play in a gentlemans team, you played like a gentleman, so you have to drink like one.“ Mr. Crow explained.

„Miss Heywood is a Lady, Crow.“ Sidney interfered. „she can’t go to the pub.“  
It was clear that he didn’t want her there, Charlotte thought. And glanced up to him with a disapointed expression on her face.  
Their eyes met and he couldn’t help himself, but the next words came out of him, before he could hold them back or think about it twice. 

„So we have to go to Trafalger house and she could share the celebration with us.“ General enthusiasm, but Charlotte whispered to Sidney  
„But Tom will be there, and we have to ask Mary before. You can not...“  
„It’s allright, I will talk to them.“ He interupted her.

"Come on, Miss Heywood, we can go now, so I can rest a bit before the party." Arthur offered his arm to her. She smiled up at him and took his arm, and looked back to Sidney with a unreadable expression on her face. He felt a strange feeling at this sight. His brother could take her arm in his, they could go together and laugh, but if he would do such things, there would be gossip about their relationship. Probably they would have to get engaged the next day. At the thought, his lips turned into an unexpected smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Babington asked and looked after them.  
"There is nothing," Sidney said and looked in the same direction.  
"Just the sight of Miss Heywood's rear view," Crow said, "that's pretty nice."  
"Crow" screamed Sidney and looked so angry, as if he wanted to beat his friend.  
"Be respectful, she is a lady and our guest, em.... Tom and Mary’s..." He looked at his hands.  
"And a guest in your dreams, I suppose." Crow said in a smug voice and turned around to leave at the same moment to escape a hit Sidney was about to give him. Although his friend was absolutely right.

After they reached Trafalger House Charlotte searched for Mary and told her Sidneys idea.  
„That’s quite alright, Charlotte. I go and look to make something small to eat. They will be hungry.“  
„I am, my dear Mary,“ Arthur cried and Diana, was scolding at him „you should have taken better care of yourself.“  
„Charlotte,“ Mary called her, „maybe you will went upstairs and freshen up.“ She looked her up and down and Charlotte frowned by this pircing glance and noded.

She went upstairs and as she heard the men came half an hour later, she went down to join them.  
Refreshed, her sandy hair brushed and a new dress on, Sidney almost choked on his drink as he saw her on the stairs.

Her hair was shining in the candle light, her eyes sparkeling, her skin was lightly tanned and the dress emphasized her features very well. The beautyspot on her neck was particulary higlighted, cause her hair was lying on her back. She smiled at him, and before he could say or do anything he was interrupted.  
"The man of the game!" Crow cried and she blushed as all eyes lay on her. She went into the room and Arthur handed her a glass of champagne. There was loud chatter and laughter and Charlotte had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. And every time she turned her head in that direction, Mr. Parker was there. Mr. Sidney Parker. Either he looked away or he cheered at her. They played this little game until Mary asked them all to sit down and enjoy a little dinner.

It was like the Parker brothers were sitting left and right of her, Mr. Crow was sitting opposite her and between Diana and Lord Babington. Mary and Tom Parker each sat at the headboard. It was a bit tight so her and Sidney's arms almost touched while they ate. She was very aware of him, his heat penetrated her even though they didn't even touch each other.

"Please could you pass the salt to me," Crow asked and because they both didn't know who he meant, they both grabbed the salt shaker and their fingers touched lightly. Both did not move and shared a look. At that moment it seemed as if they were alone in the room and Charlotte thought all the air was being pushed out of her lungs. A tingling sensation crept over her arm, under her skin

„Now?“ Crow interupted their moment and grinned. Charlotte blushed and pulled her hand back, so Sidney took the salt and throw it to his friend. In clear intention to hit him this time.

The guests chatted, Diana and Arthur with Tom, Mary with Lord Babington. Crow and Sidney tried a conversation, but she couldn't say anything at all.  
The one next to her, touched something inside her and she didn't even know what it was, and the other seemed to provoke his friend with every word he said.

„So Miss Heywood, are you up for the real celebration?“ he asked her, as the improvised dinner was over and they went to the other room. Tom opened another bottle of champagne and filled the glasses.  
„The real celebration?“ she asked him and he laughed like she had told him the funniest wit he had ever heard. It had the effect he wanted, a few steps away Sidney glanced up and slowly closed the distance. Till he stood a few steps behind Charlotte.

"What's so funny, Crow?" he complained.  
"I was about to explain the real celebration to Miss Heywood." Crow said. Sidney sighed and twisted his eyes.  
" Crow."  
"I think I should share this secret with Miss Heywood." he leaned towards her in a somewhat unpleasant way. She stepped back and accidentally hit the front Sidney. She froze and mumbled an apology and stepped aside.

She didn't miss the light touch of his hand at her waist, the warmth spread right into her stomach and she had the slightest urge to lean against him again so that his hand could stay there. But as soon as she left, his hand fell to his side. 

"Well, Miss Heywood, the real celebration is drinking. More and stronger things than that bladder thing the ladies prefer."  
"Crow, let it go." Sidney was trying to protect her, she thought, and she desperately needed something to distract herself of .....those feelings.

„What do you prefer, Mr. Crow?“  
„Whiskey.“ He said and glanced toward where Tom keeps this kind of stuff.

She nodded and after Mr. Crow left to ask for a round, Sidney said in a low voice,  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Maybe I'll try." She looked up at him in her provocative way and he asked again without thinking and looked deep into her eyes,  
"Is there anything else you'd like to try?"

As he spoke in this deep sensual voice a little shiver ran through her, and Charlotte was to give him a cheeky answer, as Crow came back and offered each a smal glas with whiskey.  
„All at once.“  
„Oh, no I never..“ Charlotte began, but Crow insisted that she took how much she could.  
They drunk all at the same time, after Tom had given a little speach. 

Diana cried and clutched her chest, although she only had taken a litte sip. Mary shook her head and laughed as Arthur told them they have to leave immediately, cause he felt drunk.  
Crow looked smugly, Sidney frowned a little and looked at her concerned. Because Charlotte had drunk the whole glass, without coughing, but now she was swaying and turned little pale. Sidney reached for her and touched briefly her hand.  
At the contact her cheeks went red.

"Another one?" Crow asked and Sidney nodded and waited until he was gone.  
"Are you all right?" he whispered and saw her shaking again. Sidney was worried that the whiskey was too strong and he squeezed her hand.  
"Yes, thank you. It's just...puh.feels...strong, and...yes, I think it's my first and my last." She smiled at him and his heart fluttered, it seemed to him that she meant more than just the whiskey.

Oh, how could she say this to him? Charlotte thought and looked down on her joined hands, and nervously pulled hers away. She clutched her glass with both her hands. Surely he knows now exactly what she felt for him. As Crow came back, she excused herself and went to Diana and Arthur, who wanted to go now.

After a while Tom chattered with Babington about Sanditon, and Crow cornered Charlotte again, Sidney insisted that they will end it now, he feared Crow would do something stupid.

„You don’t want to share.. you..only... want.. her... for your own.“ Crow hissed inebriated. Charlotte blushed deeply by the words Sidney throw back at him in a whispered shout.  
„And that’s one reason more to leave her alone.“  
„Oh you, admitted it, finally!“ Crow patted Sidneys back and Sidneys clenched his fists. Charlotte looked a little bit bewildered and made her escape before she could hear Sidneys response. 

Hours later Charlotte couldn’t sleep and after roll back and forth she took a shawl and went downstairs to do something. She didn’t even know what she wanted to do as she went in the study and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. She put her chin on her right knee and starred into the fire.  
„I couldn’t sleep either.“ The voice catched her off guard and she lost the grip of the shawl around her shoulder as she turned around to look at him.

Sidney took a deep breath at the sight in front of him.  
Charlotte in only a nightgown, the fire shines through it from the back, bare arms, bare feet and a small strip of her bare legs.  
The material had slipped and one of her shoulders was exposed.  
Her doe eyes wide and dark, her beautiful lips open lightly. Sidney swallowed.

At his glance she noticed that her body was reacting and it was a shocking feeling. Charlotte had never felt anything like this before and she stumbled on her feet.  
As she stood, she noticed that her scarf was at her feet and she breathed heavily. Her heart pumped and she couldn't move, there were so many thoughts on her head and so many feelings in her heart and body, it was unbearable.  
She was also slightly dizzy, whether because of him or getting up quickly, she didn't know.

Sidney saw her confusion. She didn't seem to know what was going on here, and he was afraid that if she continued to breathe so fast for any longer she would pass out. In a quick movement he stood up, took the two steps, leaned down, took her shawl and put it over her shoulders.  
He gripped the material very tightly with his fists. And when he pulled it lightly, Charlotte had to step closer.

Because of the high difference she craned up her head to him and he smiled down to her.  
„I hope,“ he said with this dark voice, „you are able to sleep now.“  
She only noded and tried to turn, as he growled in her ear,  
„maybe you share your dream with me.“


	2. share your dream with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next morning, after his sentence „maybe you share your dream with me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was to funny to imagine.

After Charlotte was back in her room, sleep was still out of the question.  
Her heart was pounding quickly in her chest and as she remembered his last words, something happened to her body that she didn't understand.  
It hurt somehow and yet it didn't hurt. It vibrated and tickled through her body. The spot he had briefly and accidentally touched with his knuckles as he put the scarf around her, burned. She gently laid her fingers on the spot at her neck, were his warm whiskey-smelling breath tickled her skin as he whispered into her ear.

Goosebumps spread across her neck and arms. And even now the thought alone did something with her body. It seemed to have something to do with his words and gestures and she reminded her again and again to find out what was happening to her.

She fell asleep over it and woke up the next morning from a confusing dream. One hand lay on the pillow, pushed under her face. The other lay shockingly on her right breast. The dream was still in her mind as she slowly peeled herself out of bed.  
And every time she remembered the man's face from her dream, that goosebump thing happened to her body and also her breasts again.  
It was confusing. And yet somehow...exciting.

When she went down dressed for breakfast Mary already sat there and was visibly happy about the company. Charlotte was quickly so distracted that she greeted the Mr. Parkers with a smile before she remembered what Mr. Sidney Parker had done in her dreams. She blushed and lowered her eyes back to her plate.

"Good morning, Miss Heywood." He greeted her innocently.  
"Mr. Parker." She barely answered with a nod.  
"I hope you slept well?" He knew exactly what he was doing, his smirking tone told her.  
"Not so good, tob e honest.“ She answered and stared at him.  
"Why not, bad dreams?“ he teased her further.  
The worst thing he could see was how much she blushed. She was about to give an answer when Mary asked  
"What were you dreaming?"

"Oh, erm..." she blushed even more and got a short grin from Sidney before taking a sip of his tea.  
"From a ...monster."  
"Oh, what did the monster do?" Mary asked interestedly and Sidney also bent in her direction, a wide grin on his face.

Charlotte prepared herself and tried to tell as honestly as possible and yet as little as possible.  
"It lurked for me. Has hunted me and ...yes."  
"Oh, terrible." noticed Mary and stood up because baby James needed her attention.  
Tom, who had read the newspapers the whole time, got up wordless and left the room lost in thoughts.

"That sounds...interesting." Sidney said briefly and grinned at her again with that outrageous, heart-bursting smile.  
Charlotte looked at him irritated as she had lost the thread of the story for a moment.

"Hmm?"  
"What did the monster do then?" he grinned even wider.  
"It grabbed me."  
"Ohho." He looked amused.  
"Dragged me into a corner or something..."  
"And then?“ Sidney seemed to be completely absorbed in the story.  
"it, well.... I really can't say that."  
"but please, go on" he begged, excitedly.

He knew that she would dream of him after yesterday evening and her short encounter at night by the fireplace. He had also dreamed of her.  
From her naked shoulder. Her soft warm body under her thin nightgown. The thrill that ran through his whole body as he wrapped the scarf around her.  
This brief contact. Skin on skin. Warm. Hot.  
She stood unbelievably beguiling in front of him and he had to grasp the fabric so firmly, otherwise he would have graped her at that moment.  
He would have.....

Noticing his reddened cheeks, she looked him in the face through her eyelashes and smiled slightly.  
His piercing look did that strange thing with her breasts again and she had to clear her throat briefly.

"what were your dreams about, Mr. Parker?" her voice was smoky.  
Taken aback he left out a little moan, he really couldn't tell her!

"Mmm? Tell me, and I'll tell mine to you." 

Did she really not know what she was doing to him?  
With that innocent white dress, which emphasised her breasts like no other. Those big innocent eyes and the soft voice.  
She licked some jam off her fingers and he was lost.  
He could neither tell her what he had done with her in his dream, nor could he leave the room without......telling to much about  
...himself.

She grinned devilishly as she addressed Crows words to him.

„You don’t want to share.“ She took a sip of her tea.  
„you only want them for your own.“

Sidney was coughing. He almost suffocated on his bun. This little beast!  
But he could tease her all the more.

"My dreams are, erm...intended for no one's ears."  
Her eyes became wide.

"Except yours." His smile faded then he whispered bent over the table  
"but not here." 

She gasped for air. Gathered herself almost immediately again and noticed dryly.

"Too bad, well, then I'll go on." That grin again.  
"So this monster dragged me into a corner..."  
Sidney was all ears and his eyes were literally stuck to her lips.  
Again and again she licked them briefly to moisten them. It was distracting.

"it pressed me to itself.“ absent-minded she bit on her full lower lip.  
"it came closer.“ 

Oh God, he thought he was going to burst.  
Luckily they sat furthest apart, otherwise he would have forgotten himself and throw her on the table....and..

"and then..." she suddenly looked up and caught him staring.

Hopefully she didn't see what was going on in his head.  
And in his treacherous body. He was glad to sit. What is she doing to him?  
It was so..... embarrassing. 

"and then?" he wasn’t able not to ask.  
His voice more of a wheeze than a whisper. Sidney was about too......combust. 

"Mary came in to wake me."


	3. afraid of monsters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow has some frustrating questions for Sidney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since the last update, but I wanted to finish this.
> 
> Thank you once again for the kudos, comments and especially for reading!

"Miss Heywood" Sidney's voice had taken on a schoolmasterly tone,   
"we both know that's not true. Mary was already down here when you got up."

Catched Charlotte could not say anything and took a sip of tea out of embarrassment. Luckily for her, Mary then entered the room and asked Sidney something about Tom. Charlotte didn't listen and she said goodbye in a hurry.

Sidney felt guilty about teasing Miss Heywood and avoided meeting her all day. When he finished visiting Georgiana in the early evening he almost ran into her again.

"Miss Heywood."  
"Mr. Parker."

She could hardly look at him and he had an urgent need to know how she was doing.

"What are you doing here so late?"  
"I've had all day...erm no time." she looked into his eyes for a moment and held his gaze with a certain stubbornness. It was clear that she wanted to avoid any encounter with him, too.

"You shouldn't walk around alone so late."   
"What could possibly happen on those few steps across town?"  
"There may be monsters waiting for you." he tried to joke, but her look nipped his amusement in the bud.  
"If you'll excuse me," and with these words she disappeared into Georgiana's room.

Torn between waiting for her unwantedly or going to his appointment with his friends, he asked Mrs. Griffith to make sure she returned home safely.

Babington and Crow were already waiting for him in the bar and were already on their second bottle.   
"Why are you so late?" Crow asked.  
"I was still at Georgiana's."  
"Sure? Not at Miss Heywood’s?"  
"Crow!" cried Sidney and looked around, not that anyone would draw false conclusions from Crow's teasing.  
"Oh, stop it," laughed his friend, and he couldn't help but ask,  
"What exactly are you saying?"  
"That you, like this one..." he pointed briefly at Babington, "are totally lost."  
Sidney clenched his jaw and drank the next glass down at once.  
"But unlike him, you love fire."  
"Crow!" Sidney had the overwhelming need to beat his friend if he said one more word about Charlotte.  
"Relax!"

But Sidney could not relax and his whole body was vibrating with frustration. He knew what Miss Heywood triggered in him, he didn't need to have it rubbed in by Crow. He got up and went to the door, he had the feeling he was about to explode, and he didn't want to give his friend one on the nose. No sooner had he arrived outdoors he sucked the cool evening air in deep, and calmed down a bit. 

"Parker!" he heard the slightly slurred voice of his friend.  
"Crow, just leave it."  
"What?" he asked in an innocent tone.  
"Stop talking about Miss Heywood."

Crow laughed briefly and got a really scary look from his friend and swallowed briefly, but it was just too much fun to annoy him.

"I can talk about her all I want just because you don't like it..."  
"I don't like it!" Sidney growled and came a step closer, Crow smiled,   
"and why not?" he took a step back, he wanted to be more than an arm's length from Sidney away for the next attack.  
"Because she's a respectable young lady, and you don't talk about her that way!" called Sidney and stroked his face with his hand, he had to calm down, he must not lose his temper.

"you're not talking about her, but what you think about her I can read on your face." 

Crow noticed dryly and grinned slightly as he briefly glanced across the street. Sidney clenched his jaws and fists at this truth, making a frustrated sound.

"I don't know what you want to read on my face..." he returned lame and pretended to be interested in a small stone in front of his feet and pushed it back and forth with the tip of his shoe.  
"That you want to do things to her that you don't necessarily want to admit!"  
Grinning, Crow saw Sidney give up his resistance. Now he had him! He laughed briefly and with another look across the street, he said.  
"come on, say it!"  
"Yes, yes, damn it!" Sidney shouted in frustration and hit the beam next to him with his fist.

"What exactly do you want to do to little Miss Heywood?" Crow asked and his grin was so broad, but Sidney couldn't see it as he stroked his hand across his face again.  
"Everything."  
"What does that mean exactly?" kept his friend pushing.  
"Crow!" Now the anger and protective instinct was back and the rage in him took over again.  
"All the things you've done before or ...?"   
Sidney came up to his friend in three long steps and pushed him against the wall.

"it's more than that!" he hissed.  
"She has clouded your mind and left your body...tense!" Crow began, but Sidney grabbed his friend by the collar and forced him to look at him.

"Damn it, you know exactly what I mean!"   
"what?" he kept teasing his friend.  
"I want her. In every possible way!"  
"What does that even mean?" Crow asked again innocently and grinned broadly.  
"I love her!" cried Sidney, it was almost a roar.

Crow began to laugh, so loudly that he could hardly stand upright and Sidney looked around worried..... and froze.

It ran cold down his back as he stared into the wide open eyes of Miss Heywood, who was standing in the street and apparently witnessed his......conversation with Crow. His friend's laughter was drowned out only by the murmur in his ears and he suddenly had the feeling again that he could not breathe.

"So..." began Crow, who patted Sidney on the shoulder in an encouraging manner as he pushed past him and walked down the two steps to Miss Heywood. He walked up to her, bowed slightly and addressed her.

"Miss Heywood"   
Only the third time she responded to her name.  
"Mr. Crow." her voice was soft and yet loud enough that Sidney could hear it, she could not take her eyes off him.  
"May I walk you home?" Crow asked and gave her his arm, she did not answer. Crow laughed again and asked another question,  
"then I think Mr. Parker should accompany you?" Charlotte stared at him.  
"you could put him out of his misery." he explained.

She nodded and looked back at Sidney, who was by now also standing in the street. It had completely escaped her notice that he had come closer.  
"I think he owes you an explanation of exactly...erm.. what it is he wants to do to you." Crow laughed and disappeared back into the bar.

Charlotte couldn't quite process what she had heard. And what he had said! The memory of his words ran through her body like a warm shiver. She trembled slightly.

"You're freezing." His voice a warm blanket over her excited heart.  
"I do not."  
"Yes, you do."  
"No" she stuck her chin out.  
"But you're trembling."  
"But I'm not cold."

Their eyes merged together as the two slowly dawned on each other.

"Are you afraid of monsters?" he smiled at her own joke, which only they could understand.  
"No."  
"Are we going home?"  
"Yes."

A few steps in front of Trafalgar house she took her eyes off him and took an audible deep breath.

"what is it?" he stopped.  
"I have a question," and although it was already dark, he could see her blushing.  
"whatever it is you want to know."  
Charlotte bit her lip briefly and closed her eyes, then opened them again.  
"Did you... in your dream... I mean, what exactly...?" she stuttered.  
"Charlotte," he looked embarrassed at the floor.  
"tell me."  
"I can't tell you."

Frustrated, she looked away and entered Trafalgar House in silence and she did not wait to take off her coat, but took quick steps towards the stairs. She barely heard his mumbling

"I'd rather show you."

She turned to him so quickly that they collided and he wrapped his arms around her. While she was still gasping for air, he lifted her up and carried her upstairs.


End file.
